A network may include a set of sectors representing geographic locations for which network services are provided. Each sector may include a group of cells, such as one or more cells associated with a particular radio access technology (RAT), one or more cells associated with a particular frequency for communications, or the like. One or more cells of the sector may have overlapping coverage areas. For example, a particular user device at a particular location in a sector may connect to a first cell, and may transfer from the first cell to a second cell. The network may be associated with network traffic that satisfies a threshold congestion condition. For example, a particular cell may be associated with a particular amount of allocatable bandwidth, and may experience poor performance after allocating a threshold percentage of the allocatable bandwidth. Moreover, after allocating available bandwidth of the particular cell, the particular cell may reject attempts by a user device to connect to the cell.